Creciendo contigo
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Un fic de Rocket Power, para los que les interese. Sam descubre un nuevo sentimiento, y a Otto le enseñan sobre el egocentrismo


Creciendo contigo  
  
La vieja fotografía de sus amigos seguía adornando su cuarto. Al verla, no puede evitar sonreír. Siempre han sido tan unidos, y se conocen de tantos años... siempre quiso tener hermanos, pero con sus amigos era como si los hubiera tenido, se metieron en problemas juntos, rieron, lloraron... aprendieron. Fueron creciendo, hasta convertirse en unos adolescentes.  
  
- ¡Sammy! - escucho a su madre desde su cuarto - ¡Te llama Reggie por teléfono!  
  
¡Reggie! El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso... Su mejor amiga de siempre, le habla por teléfono... Escuchara su dulce voz de nuevo, realmente era afortunado. ¡Momento! ¿¿Que estaba pensando?? ¡Reggie es su amiga, y es solo eso! ¡No puede sentir algo mas por ella! ¿O si?  
  
- ¡SAMUEL! - grito de nuevo su madre - ¿Vas a contestar o que?  
  
- ¡Ya voy! - contesto molesto por el repentino regaño de su madre. Descolgó la bocina, pensando cuidadosamente en lo que iba a decir - ¿Hola?  
  
- ¡Sammy! - escucho del otro lado de la bocina a su alegre amiga - ¿Estabas ocupado?  
  
- N-no - ¿¿Por qué demonios se ponía tan nervioso con ella?? - ¿Qué pasa, Reggie?  
  
- Nada mas te hablaba para pedirte que le digas a Otto que no podré ir a la práctica de hoy...  
  
- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices tu?  
  
- Es que... es el torneo de Volley, y tengo que practicar mas con las chicas, si le digo eso a Otto, se pondrá furioso...  
  
Sam sonrió de solo pensar las palabras de Otto, su mejor amigo, '¿¿Y donde están sus prioridades??'  
  
- Pero Reggie - protesto Sam - se va a enojar... y tarde o temprano lo vas a enfrentar...  
  
- Es mejor tarde - ríe ligeramente la chica - además Raymundo se encargara de calmarlo, nada mas dile, ¿Si, Sammy?  
  
¡¡Lo llamo Sammy!! Eso siempre lo derretía, cuando ella le llamaba con esa ternura, accedía a todo lo que la chica quisiera, así fuera saltar de un puente.  
  
- Esta bien - contesto al fin Sam.  
  
- ¡Gracias! Te debo una, entonces nos vemos en 'La cabaña', adiós, Sammy.  
  
- Si, suerte en la práctica...  
  
- Gracias.  
  
Colgó el teléfono, y de nuevo vio la fotografía. ¿En que momento comenzó a ver a Reggie de otra manera? Para él era una niña simpática y noble, feminista de corazón, que siempre lograba lo que quería, sobretodo cuando su hermano la provocaba. En cierto modo, siempre se dio esa chispa especial entre ellos dos, Otto y Twister... y Reggie siempre con él.  
  
Pero debió haber un momento en el que dejo de verla como amiga, y comenzar a sentir ese nerviosismo cuando ella le hablaba... Ya no eran niños, ella tenía 16, Sam solo 15, aun así iban en el mismo curso porque era muy inteligente y lo adelantaron un año. 'Genial, iras en el mismo curso que Otto y Twister', le había dicho ella cuando recién llego a Costa del Océano. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, recordó aquel momento como si fuera ayer...  
  
*** - ¿Y de donde vienes, Sam?  
  
- De Kansas...  
  
- ¿Y cuantos años tienes?  
  
- Diez...  
  
- ¡Genial! Irás en el mismo curso que Otto y Twister.  
  
- En realidad voy un año adelante, petición de mi madre.  
  
- Entonces estaremos en el mismo curso - sonrió la chica.  
  
- ¡Hey, Kansas! - grito un niño con un casco rojo y cabello café oscuro - ¿Sabes jugar Hockey?  
  
- No.  
  
- ¡Entonces no sirves!  
  
- ¡Otto! - regaño la chica - no les hagas caso, mira, quiero hacer una revista, pero aun no sé como escanear la portada...  
  
- Déjamelo a mi, quizás pueda ayudarte.  
  
- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Gracias, Sammy!  
  
- ¡Reggie, tenemos practica!  
  
- Si, ya voy... nos vemos, Sammy.  
  
La chica lo dejo solo, mientras el rubio se dedicaba a escanear la portada que su nueva amiga había diseñado. ***  
  
Sonrió de nuevo. Reggie siempre lo defendía, pocas veces lo llamaba 'calamar', y siempre lo apoyaba. Otto y Twister eran buenos amigos, pero solo Reggie se entendía con él, siempre eran ellos dos, unidos contra lo que fuera. A pesar de que en ocasiones se burlaban de el, Reggie lo hacia solo si él sonreía. Se preocupaba por él, le admiraba sus éxitos y sus esfuerzos... ¿¿Como no iba a enamorarse de ella?? ¡¡Es perfecta!! Es... Reggie.  
  
Mirando el reloj y saliendo de su trance, se dio cuenta de que ya era hora del entrenamiento.  
  
Salió y vio a Otto y a Twister patinando alegremente.  
  
- ¡Vaya calamar! - regaña Twister - ¡Creímos que no vendrías!  
  
- Ahora solo falta Reggie para empezar - se alegra Otto.  
  
- Esteee... Otto... Reggie me llamo, no podrá venir a la práctica...  
  
- ¿¿QUÉ?? ¿¿Por qué??  
  
- Tiene entrenamiento con las chicas de Volley...  
  
- ¿¿Y donde están sus prioridades??  
  
Sam esbozo una leve sonrisa. Vaya que conocía a su amigo.  
  
- Sin Reggie no podemos hacer nada, Otto-man.  
  
- Si, mejor cancelemos la práctica..  
  
Los adolescentes se miraron, y siguieron patinando. Entendieron que necesitaban hablar, aun sin palabras.  
  
- Lars ha estado muy raro - comienza Twister - no me ha molestado en toda la semana.  
  
Sam fijo su mirada en Twister, y limpio sus lentes. Eran pocas las veces que estaban solo ellos tres, pues siempre los acompañaba Reggie, o Sam estaba con Reggie, y Twister con Otto.  
  
Pero conforme fueron creciendo, se dieron cuenta de que a veces necesitaban hablar solo ellos... cosas de chicos. Aunque tampoco se trataba de correr a Reggie, la querían mucho, y disfrutaban su compañía... pero los hombres necesitan su privacidad de vez en cuando.  
  
- ¿Y por qué? - pregunta Otto.  
  
Twister se encoge de hombros.  
  
- Mamá dice que es por una chica - responde al fin Twister.  
  
- ¿Una chica? ¿Crees que Lars este enamorado o algo así?  
  
- ¡Que cursilería! - se burla Twister - pero mientras me deje en paz, esta bien.  
  
- ¿Y quien es la desafortunada? - pregunta Sam, haciendo que los chicos rían.  
  
- Eso tampoco lo sé...  
  
- Oye 'Mauricio'...  
  
-¡No me digas así, brother! - a Twister no le gustaba para nada su nombre.  
  
- ¿Qué no te llama así Andrea?  
  
Twister se sonrojo levemente.  
  
- Eso no esta a discusión...  
  
- ¿Vas a ir al baile del viernes con ella? - pregunta Otto, sonriendo picaramente.  
  
Twister asiente.  
  
- ¿Con quien mas? Lo malo es que no podré grabarla, recuerden que mi cámara se rompió, y pasara un buen tiempo para que mi papá me la reponga... ¡Pero la Twister cámara volverá! - dice en tono trágico Twister.  
  
Uno de los pasatiempos de Twister es filmar a sus amigos, especialmente a Otto, pero lamentablemente en su ultima aventura, la cámara no resistió mas, y ahora esperaba con ansia la navidad para que su padre se la repusiera.  
  
- ¿Y que hay de ti, calamar? ¿A quien piensas llevar?  
  
- Quizás no vaya.... - responde sin ánimos Sam.  
  
- ¿Qué no piensas invitar a alguna chica? - pregunta Twister.  
  
Sam niega con la cabeza. No tenía el valor para pedírselo a Reggie.... era obvio que diría que no.  
  
- ¿Y tu, Otto-man?  
  
- No sé... tengo a varias detrás de mi, pero quiero pedírselo a Trish...  
  
- ¿La amiga de Reggie?  
  
Otto asiente.  
  
- ¡Vaya, Otto-man, te gustan mayorcitas! - se ríe Twister.  
  
- Las niñas de nuestro grado me aburren, pero las traigo locas.  
  
Aunque sus comentarios se escuchen pretenciosos, Otto tiene mucha razón. Había dejado de ser el niño que era bueno patinando y surfeando, para convertirse también en un adolescente apuesto. Muchas chicas andaban detrás de él, a pesar de que no le daba mucha importancia.  
  
- ¿En que momento dejamos de ser niños, y nos convertimos en adolescentes? - pregunta de nuevo Otto, sonriendo.  
  
- Si, todos hemos cambiado - agrega Sam.  
  
- Ni que decir, quizás a la que se le note mas es a tu hermanita Reggie, Otto... - dice Twister.  
  
Otto mira a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, y Sam se sonroja levemente. Si alguien ha notado cambios en Reggie, es él precisamente.  
  
- ¿Qué insinúas con eso? - responde molesto Otto. Siempre ha sido un ¿Poco? celoso en el aspecto de su hermana, a pesar de que ella es mayor.  
  
- ¿No me digas que no ves como la observan en la escuela? Si todos se mueren por salir con ella...  
  
- Pero Reggie es una Rocket, y nosotros siempre elegimos lo mejor - afirma orgulloso Otto.  
  
Sam piensa todo detenidamente. Es cierto, Reggie es buena en todo, y es hermosa... ¿¿Como se iba a fijar en él?? ¡¡Se necesitaría un milagro!! ¿Como pudo ilusionarse con eso?  
  
- Eso si - agrega Twister - quiero ver al afortunado que salga con ella.  
  
- Yo también - murmura triste Sam.  
  
- Vamos a La Cabaña, Reggie nos debe estar esperando.  
  
Todos asienten y comienzan a alejarse. Sam mira a Otto detenidamente, ¿Qué diría cuando se enterara que le gustaba Reggie? Porque algún día tendría que enterarse, cuando él y Reggie se hagan novios, no podrán ocultarlo.... ¿¿Qué?? ¡¡De nuevo pensó en ser novio de Reggie!! ¿¿En que planeta vive?? De seguro en uno donde todos los amores son posibles....  
  
*** - ¡Ya párale, Otto, deja en paz a Sammy!  
  
- ¡El calamar rompió mi bastón, y quiero que lo reponga! - contestaba molesto el chico.  
  
Sam solo estaba callado, era cierto, accidentalmente paso encima del bastón de Hockey de Otto, y lo había roto. Solo Reggie había visto, pues iba saliendo de la casa, y tuvo un excelente ángulo.  
  
- ¡Ya cállate, no fue Sam, fui yo! ¿Si?  
  
Sam observo a Reggie con ojos desorbitados... ¿¿Se estaba echando la culpa??  
  
- ¿Qué? - contesta Otto sorprendido.  
  
- ¿¿Rompiste el bastón de mi amigo?? - pregunta Twister - ¿¿Como pudiste?? ¡Que egoísta eres, Reggie!  
  
- Mira Brother, lo siento - dice Reggie con voz baja - fue un accidente, me tropecé con el... Te lo repondré...  
  
- Decir lo siento no es suficiente - contesta Otto molesto - tengo una competencia, y lo sabías...  
  
- Puedes usar mi bastón...  
  
Otto mira a su hermana.  
  
- Si no quieres disculparme, esta bien, pero ya te dije que fue un accidente.  
  
- Esta bien - accede Otto - préstame tu bastón...  
  
Reggie sonríe, y al final Otto lo hace también.  
  
- ¡Bien, Otto-man! ¡Podrás competir! Pero a ver si no pierdes con el bastón de Reggie...  
  
- Twister, ¿Quieres que haga que te tragues tu cámara?  
  
- Me callo, me callo - sonríe Twister.  
  
Reggie entra de nuevo a la casa, buscando su bastón.  
  
- Sam, lo siento - se disculpa Otto - no sabía que Reggie lo había hecho...  
  
- La verdad es que...  
  
- ¡Aquí esta! - entrega su bastón Reggie.  
  
- Andando - dice Otto.  
  
Los cuatro chicos comienzan a caminar, pero Sam toma del brazo a Reggie y se atrasan un poco.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Sammy?  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¿Por qué que?  
  
- ¿Por qué te echaste la culpa?  
  
- Sammy, Otto es un tonto, solo le preocupa ganar... pudiste lastimarle al tropezar con el bastón, y a él solo le preocupaba ganar... a mi no me busca tanto pleito porque somos hermanos, no te preocupes...  
  
- Te pagare el bastón...  
  
- ¡No seas tonto, Sam! El bastón no es lo importante, lo importante es que estas bien. ***  
  
Una vez en La Cabaña, que era un pequeño restaurante que tenia el papá de Reggie y Otto, todos conversaban alegres. Otto parecía haber perdonado a Reggie, y además estaba Trish y Cherry, las dos mejores amigas de Reggie. Twister y su recién adquirida novia Andrea platicaban en la barra, Cherry y Keoni, el sobrino de Tito, estaban conversando al lado de ellos. Tito era el socio de Ray en el lugar. Otto y Trish estaban en una mesa, Reggie y Sam ocupaban otra.  
  
- Sammy, ¿Crees que funcione?  
  
- El programa es nuevo, debe funcionar, el Software es recién adquirido...  
  
Sam se sentía totalmente en las nubes, con Reggie podía hablar de todo, hasta de la cosa mas aburrida, y siempre lo escuchaba con atención.  
  
- Tendrá que ser después del viernes, porque pienso ir al baile...  
  
Sam siente que el piso se abre debajo de él.  
  
- ¿Y-ya... tienes pareja? - pregunta temeroso.  
  
- No - sonríe Reggie - iré con Cherry, solo para ver la decoración, es buena nota para la revista.  
  
Sam respira aliviado. ¡¡Esta era su oportunidad!! Podría usar de pretexto que el también quiere ir solo a ver la decoración, por curiosidad, por lo que sea, pero que tiene que ir.  
  
- Oye Reggie... ¿Puedo...?  
  
Sam iba a hacer la pregunta definitiva, cuando Cherry y Keoni llegan interrumpiendo.  
  
- ¡Ay, Reggie! Me vas a matar - dice Cherry preocupada.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Cherry?  
  
- Ya tengo pareja para el baile...  
  
- ¿¿Qué?? ¡¡Pero Cherry...!!  
  
- ¡¡Lo siento!! Pero Josh me lo pidió al terminar la practica, y...  
  
- Esta bien - comprende Reggie - era tu oportunidad, no importa... ahora tendré que ir sola al baile - dice triste Reggie.  
  
- ¿Que tal si vas conmigo? - propone Keoni.  
  
- ¿¿Hablas en serio?? - preguntan Sam y Reggie.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? - sonríe Keoni - he venido de intercambio un año, y es mi ultimo baile... creo que sería prudente ir con la chica mas hermosa de la escuela.  
  
- Bueno, Keoni, no te prometo que ella vaya - bromea Reggie - pero cuenta conmigo.  
  
- Entonces iras conmigo, Reggie, genial.  
  
- Fabuloso - agrega alegre Cherry.  
  
Reggie sonríe y Sam mira con furia a Keoni. Si, el estúpido de Keoni, con su sonrisa perfecta, y sus habilidades... su chica. ¿Como no fue tan valiente como para preguntarle? Quizás fue mejor así, se evito la vergüenza de que Reggie lo rechazara. ¿¿Como iba no iba a elegir a Keoni sobre él?? Era estúpido pensar en lo contrario.  
  
Pero duele... Nunca pensó que le dolería tanto ver a Reggie con otro... con otro que no es él.  
  
- Sammy, ¿Pasa algo? - pregunta preocupada ella.  
  
- No, debo irme...  
  
- ¡Pero Sammy! ¡No te has terminado...!  
  
- ¡No importa!  
  
Sam sale corriendo, para evitar que lo vean llorar. ¿¿Él, llorando?? ¿¿Por qué?? Si, le gustaba Reggie, gran cosa, no era para llorar, era una estupidez. ¿En que momento todo cambio? ¿Por qué cambio? ¡¡Eran los mejores amigos!! Ahora estaba ahí, llorando, sufriendo, perdiendo una parte de su corazón.... ¿¿Por qué?? ¡El amor lo arruina todo!.... ¿¿Qué?? ¿¿El amor?? ¡No la amaba! ¡Solo le gustaba!  
  
*** - ¡Bien hecho, Sammy!  
  
- Reggie, perdí...  
  
- ¿Y que? ¡Lo intentaste! Y lo hiciste genial, Sam, estoy orgullosa de ti...  
  
El chico sonríe abiertamente.  
  
- Gracias, Reggie.  
  
- Además creo que esos jueces estaban vendidos, tu modelo fue mejor que el de Oliver..  
  
- ¿Lo crees?  
  
-¡Claro! Pero hay que ser buenos perdedores, ¿Eh, Sammy?  
  
- Si...  
  
- Solo espero que yo no quede en ridículo mañana... no soy buena en esto, ¿Sabes? Si la profesora no me hubiera obligado a participar...  
  
- Lo harás bien, Reggie, eres muy creativa..  
  
- Me veré opacada por ustedes, pero haré mi intento... ¡Calamar, cuidado!  
  
Una botella estaba a punto de golpear a Sam, pero Reggie lo empujo, alejándolo.  
  
- ¡Lo siento! - se acerca un muchacho alto - se me resbalo.  
  
- Tranquilo, estamos bien - sonríe Reggie, haciendo que el chico se sonroje.  
  
- Eres Reggie Rocket, ¿Verdad?  
  
- Si...  
  
- ¡Eres preciosa!  
  
Reggie se sonroja levemente, mientras Sam frunce el entrecejo furioso. ¿¿Qué le pasa a ese estúpido?? ¿¿Con que derecho halaga a SU Reggie?? Idiota...  
  
- Gracias - murmura Reggie.  
  
- Espero verte pronto - sonríe el chico, alejándose.  
  
- Vaya, que sincero - admite Reggie - Sammy, ¿Estas bien?  
  
Sam asiente, todavía molesto.  
  
- Ven, levántate...  
  
Reggie extiende su mano, que Sam toma gustoso, sonrojándose.  
  
- Gracias..  
  
- No hay de que darlas, Sammy. ***  
  
Si... estaba enamorado.... como un tonto.... y lo peor: De su mejor amiga. No, eso no era lo peor, lo peor era: De su mejor amiga, que además es preciosa, y jamás se fijaría en él así fuera el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra. Si, eso era mas catastrófico.  
  
En los días siguientes, Otto presumía que logro invitar a Trish al baile, y que ella acepto. Sam no quería escuchar mas de ese dichoso baile, y sentía que en cualquier momento le rompería la cara a Keoni, pero lo mas probable que es Keoni le rompiera todo a él, así que mejor no hay que arriesgarse.  
  
Viernes... por fin llego el viernes, y Sam se preparo para quedarse en casa.  
  
- Hijo, ¿No vas a ir al baile?  
  
- No...  
  
- ¡Pero que tonterías! ¡Ven! ¡Cámbiate! ¡Claro que iras!  
  
- Mamá, no iré, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para que vaya...  
  
Cuando menos lo pensaba, Sam ya estaba afuera del salón de fiestas. Su mamá era buena.  
  
- Cuídate, Sammy, nos vemos.  
  
Su mamá se aleja, dejando a Sam sorprendido. ¿Qué iba a hacer toda la noche? ¿Observar a Keoni y a Reggie?  
  
- ¡Calamar!  
  
Sam voltea y ve a Twister, acompañado de su novia. A su lado están Otto y Trish, sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Vas a entrar? - pregunta Otto.  
  
- Adelántense, enseguida los alcanzo - asegura Sam.  
  
- Como quieras...  
  
Los cuatro chicos entran, y Sam comienza a caminar en dirección contraria. Es mejor ir al muelle, siempre lo distrae, y además tiene mucho que pensar.  
  
Por inercia, por curiosidad, por culpa de la autora, por lo que sea, Sam voltea de nuevo al salón, y ve a Reggie acompañada de Keoni.  
  
Realmente se ve preciosa, parece un ángel. Su cabello morado cae lentamente en su cara, enmarcándola, y ese vestido se le ve hermoso. Definitivamente es la mas linda de la escuela. Pero, ¿Para que torturarse mas? Las cosas siempre pasan por algo, y si le toca ser el perdedor... pues que así sea.  
  
Sam se sienta a la orilla del muelle, viendo el mas en su plenitud. De seguro Reggie y Keoni la estaban pasando genial, que envidia... pero esa es la historia de su vida.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la fiesta, todos la pasaban bien, pero Otto luchaba entre decirle a Trish algo importante, o solo dejar mas tiempo.  
  
- Trish.. - murmura Otto.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- ¿Podemos salir un momento?  
  
- Seguro, Otto...  
  
Los chicos salen de la bulliciosa fiesta.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunta Trish intrigada.  
  
- Yo... Trish.... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Trish mira sorprendida a Otto, y sonríe lentamente.  
  
- No...  
  
- ¡Que bien...! ¿¿QUÉ?? ¿¿DIJISTE QUE NO??  
  
- Escuchaste bien - confirma Trish.  
  
- ¿¿Pero que dices?? ¿¿No sabes a quien estas rechazando??  
  
- Lo sé perfectamente, a Otto Rocket, el niño mas presuntuoso de todo Costa del Océano.  
  
Otto se mordió el labio, estaba siendo patéticamente humillado.  
  
- ¿Para que aceptaste venir conmigo, entonces?  
  
- Porque creí que era para divertirnos...  
  
- ¿Y por qué no quieres ser mi novia?  
  
- Otto, ¿Crees que no te conozco? Las únicas que según tu valen, somos Reggie y yo... Reggie es tu hermana, así que solo sobro yo... pero yo no soy juguete ni premio de ningún adolescente.  
  
- ¡No sé de que hablas! - se defiende Otto.  
  
- Siempre te ha gustado presumir que eres el mejor, Otto, y solo Reggie y yo te hemos ganado... es obvio que pienses que ninguna chica te merece, y las trates como lo haces, pero escúchame bien, Otto Rocket, NADIE se merece eso, y mucho menos tu, serás muy bueno en los deportes, pero eres un engreído, y si no cambias tu actitud, te vas a quedar solo, porque no entiendo como te aguantas tu solo...  
  
Otto estaba clavado en su sitio. ¿¿Como es que esa tonta le habla así?? ¿A él? ¡¡Al gran Otto Rocket!!  
  
- Regresare a la fiesta, si quieres acompañarme, adelante, sino, adiós, Otto...  
  
Trish entra de nuevo, dejando a Otto como estatua. Era como si una cubetada de agua helada lo hubiera bañado... y lo peor es que tenía razón, muchas veces había hecho llorar a niñas que le declaraban su amor, burlandose de ellas.... ¿Como fue tan estúpido? Reggie se lo había dicho... pero no la escucho, pensó que estaba celosa de que él recibiera toda la atención. Que equivocado estaba, era hora de cambiar eso, nunca es tarde para hacerlo.  
  
En el muelle, sin saber cuanto tiempo pasa, Sam sigue viendo las estrellas del cielo. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Soportaría ver a Keoni y a Reggie juntos? Era demasiado...  
  
- Es demasiado - murmura Sam.  
  
- ¿Qué es demasiado?  
  
Sam se sobresalta al escuchar esta voz. La conocía perfectamente.  
  
- ¡Reggie!  
  
- ¡Hola, Sammy! ^^  
  
Reggie estaba sentada al lado de Sam.  
  
-¿Cuanto llevas aquí?  
  
- No mucho... pero no quise interrumpirte, te veías tan concentrado...  
  
Sam la miro con ternura. Siempre pensando en él.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas en el baile? ¿Y Keoni?  
  
- Historia graciosa... Cherry y Keoni terminaron juntos, y como no me gusta hacer mal tercio... además estaba preocupada por ti, Sammy, ¿Qué te ocurre? Has estado extraño en estos días...  
  
¿¿Keoni y Cherry?? Sam jamás lo imagino, pero eso le da tooodo el campo libre con Reggie.  
  
Ahora solo debía tener valor... si, claro, ¿Y mi nieve?  
  
- No es nada, estoy bien - trata de tranquilizar Sam a Reggie.  
  
- Sam, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, eres mi mejor amigo...  
  
- Lo sé, Reggie, gracias...  
  
- Bueno, ¿Y como esta Oliver? ¿Siempre si se asociaran en esa pagina web?  
  
Sam comenzó a hablar, y Reggie escuchaba atentamente, sonriendo. A su vez la chica le contó todo sobre su próximo torneo de Volley, y su nueva edición de 'Reggie´s Zine', su revista.  
  
- ¡Ya es tarde! -se alarma Reggie - será mejor que comience a caminar...  
  
- ¿No te iba a llevar Keoni?  
  
- Creo que esta ocupado - sonríe Reggie - puedo llegar sola a casa...  
  
- Mejor te acompaño, es muy tarde...  
  
- Gracias, Sammy...  
  
Sam se puso de pie y ayudo a Reggie a levantarse. Comenzaron a caminar, pero siguieron su sustanciosa charla. Siempre que estaban juntos, era lo mismo, nunca se les agotaban los temas de conversación.  
  
Al fin llegaron a su vecindario, demasiado rápido desde el punto de vista de Sam.  
  
- Bueno... nos vemos, Sammy, gracias...  
  
- Reggie...  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Sam toma delicadamente la muñeca de Reggie, haciendo que voltee hacia el completamente. La tenía ahí, enfrente, mirándolo... ¡Era su oportunidad!  
  
- Buenas noches...  
  
¿¿Buenas noches?? ¡Estúpido!  
  
- Buenas noches, Sammy....  
  
Pero Sam no soltaba a Reggie, no quería dejarla ir.  
  
- Sammy... ¿Qué...?  
  
Sin pensarlo, Sam se acerco lentamente a Reggie, haciendo que esta se sonrojada. Impulsivamente, y dejándose llevar, poso sus labios sobre los de Reggie, la cual lo mira sorprendida... ¡¡Su mejor amigo la esta besando!! Y no es que no lo deseara, pero es tan repentino.... Sin pensarlo, Reggie corresponde al beso, sorprendiendo ahora a Sam.  
  
Sam pasa sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, la cual siente un leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
Dejándose llevar, Reggie acaricia la mejilla de Sam, sin saber exactamente que pasa.  
  
Después de un largo tiempo, ambos se separan, pero Sam sigue tomando a Reggie de la cintura. Se miran un poco avergonzados, pero sonriendo.  
  
- Creo que... - dice Reggie - mejor me voy, Raymundo debe estar preocupado...  
  
- Reggie... ¿Me odias? - agrega tímidamente Sam, soltando a Reggie.  
  
- ¿Qué dices? - sonríe Reggie - ¿¿Por qué habría de hacerlo??  
  
- Por el beso... jamás debí hacerlo, discúlpame...  
  
- No tengo nada que disculparte, Sammy - Reggie se acerca lentamente a Sam, haciendo que se sonroje totalmente. La chica posa de nuevo sus labios en los de Sam, rozándolos apenas - yo también te quiero...  
  
- ¡Reggie! - Sam la mira sorprendido, sin creerlo - ¡¡Yo...!!  
  
- Nos vemos mañana, Sammy.... - le reitera Reggie, alejándose.  
  
- ¡¡Reggie!!  
  
La chica voltea.  
  
- Te amo.....  
  
- Yo también... - contesta, antes de entrar a la casa.  
  
Sam no podía creerlo... ¡¡Que alguien lo pellizque, para que vea que no es un sueño!! Se sentía el chico mas afortunado de todo el mundo... Y un gran cambio venia para él, aun así, estaría con Reggie... eso es lo importante, la amaba, y lo demás no tiene sentido. Y pensar que crecieron juntos... ahora comenzaría una nueva etapa para ellos, donde aprenderían juntos como vencer los retos que se venían... y todo lo harían juntos.  
  
No te des por vencido ni aún vencido, no te sientas esclavo ni aún esclavo; trémulo de pavor, piénsate bravo y arremete feroz ya mal herido.  
  
Ten el tesón del clavo enmohecido, que ya viejo y ruin vuelve a ser clavo; no la cobarde intrepidez del pavo que emaina su plumaje al primer ruido.  
  
Procede como Dios que nunca llora, o como Lucifer que nunca reza, o como el robledal cuya grandeza, necesita del agua y no la implora...  
  
¡Qué muerda y vocifere vengadora, ya rodando en el polvo, tu cabeza!  
  
  
  
F I N  
  
Angel Danyliz 17 de Septiembre del 2002  
  
Notas finales:  
  
¡¡SIII!! ¡¡Adrianita!! Este fic es para ti, sé que me lo pediste muchas veces, y aunque es corto, espero que te guste.  
  
Lo admito, soy fan de Rocket Power (o del Nickelodeon en general ^^), y como mi amiga Adriana insistió, aquí le dedico este fic, me tarde, pero bueno, puse todo lo que quisiste, y lo del poema al final, fue el que tu quisiste, aunque quizás no quede mucho ^^U  
  
No creo que alguien lo lea, pero bueno, al que lo haga, gracias, y yo siempre he pensado que Reggie y Sam son el uno para el otro, ¿Ustedes no?  
  
Mi mail: shaoran_akira@hotmail.com 


End file.
